


Lose Yourself

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima brings a hopeless, drunk Adachi home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself

Usually, Adachi refrained from drinking too much when he went to the bar with Dojima. This time was a little different. Just a tad different, Adachi told himself as he swayed in his seat. He took another swig, relishing how hard it was to think.

“You are such a lightweight, Adachi. It’s embarrassing.”

Dojima-san was such a dick. Man, just get a t-shirt that says “no fun allowed.” He’s the embarrassing one, having a stick up his ass 24/7.

“Dojima-san, why are you so grumpy? I’m not even durnk.” His speech was slurred and unintelligible. Adachi snorted a little and prodded the older man’s arm. His hand was swatted away. “Even after a few you’re still suck a stickler. Let loose a bit, man.” Adachi swished on his chair, causing him to almost fall off. Dojima didn’t even give him a glance.

“Adachi, you’re drunk.”

“No, you….” He hissed, prodding his senior once again, and then proceeded to stick his tongue out. Yeah. Take that, Dojima-san. The older man rolled his eyes and Adachi felt a pout form on his lips.

“Dojima-saaaaaaaaaaan.” _No, I’m not drunk and whining for your attention. Fuck off._

“Adachi, you’re embarrassing enough when sober, but this is just bad. Let’s go.”

“I don’t want t-“

Dojima grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up. He let Adachi go, causing the man to fall to the floor promptly and start laughing.

“You’re an idiot.”

“No, _you’re_ an idiot.” A snort. Dojima sighed into his hands, helping Adachi up after he groaned.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

“I can take myshelf home.” Dojima couldn’t help but chuckle at Adachi’s slurred speech.

Adachi walked forward, or at least he tried to, and stumbled. Dojima took Adachi’s arm and draped it around him. Adachi couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat speed up a little at the physical contact he was not used to. _Ew, what has gotten into me? Sadly not Dojima-san._ He was so damn muscular, Adachi observed. For an older man he was quite the hottie. Adachi peered at his face as they walked. He eyed Dojima’s lips and wondered how they’d feel up against his skin, how the five o’clock shadow would brush against his jaw, and the growls that would tear from his throat as Adachi bit on his… Fuck. He felt himself growing hard just from his own thoughts. Dojima wouldn’t notice. He didn’t take notice of anything Adachi did unless it was what the older man deemed wrong. Pff, he had no chance. Those worthless women didn’t want him, so why would his hot, older coworker that probably didn’t even like him very much? Adachi shook his head a little, trying to get his train of thoughts back to dirty. Much better.

“Adachi…” Dojima’s voice was irritated.

“Yes, sir?”

“We’re here.”

Oh. “See, Dojima-san! I made it here all by myself.” He gave Dojima a toothy prideful grin and a thumbs up.

Adachi attempted to stumble over to his mattress before Dojima took ahold of him again, leading him there, and gently helping him down. Dojima-san was treating him like a child. _If you’re going to treat me like a child at least bend me over and spank…_ Adachi bit his lip at the thought. Pulling him out of his daydream was Dojima-san’s face rather close to his own.

“Think you can undress yourself?”

“I’d rather you helped me…” the words were rushed, mumbled, and Adachi felt regret bubbling in his gut the instant they were out of his mouth. Shit.

Dojima raised an eyebrow at him. It was now or never. Adachi leaned in, planting a sloppy kiss on the corner of Dojima’s lips, almost missing his mouth. Dojima’s mouth opened a little bit, but it seemed more to be shock than an invitation and Adachi pulled back. A sour feeling began to spread through him. _Why would he want it? Look at you, you’re pathetic. You’ve never been good enough for anyone else._ Through his shame, Adachi took a glance at Dojima. He still had the same startled expression on his face.

“Go ahead. Hit me like you always do. Or fucking laugh at me.” Adachi laughed bitterly at himself. “Come on, Dojima-san.”

For a brief moment, Dojima was looking at him as if it was his first time really seeing Adachi, and that made him repress a squirm of discomfort. And this was why he avoided too much liquor. And the next things that happened took place too fast for Adachi to really wrap his head around. Dojima’s hand grabbed Adachi’s tie, pulling him close and then bridging the gap between them with his lips.

“Dojima-san—What are you…” Dojima’s tongue went into Adachi’s mouth. “Dojima-san, what are you doing?!” Adachi had pulled away, startled.

“Idiot, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Adachi scratched his head. “Y-you…”

Dojima rolled his eyes again before reinitiating the kiss. Adachi tried to talk once again, only to receive a bite on the lower lip and a growl from the older man. Adachi felt himself unraveling just from the kiss. Dojima’s lips felt even better than he had imagined. He was more playful with his tongue than Adachi had pictured. He would put it in the other man’s mouth, rubbing it up against Adachi's own tongue. He would suck on Adachi’s tongue and wrap his fingers in his hair, and with every touch Adachi felt more and more wanted. Dojima was fully taking the lead, as Adachi was too intoxicated to even keep up with the flicking of Dojima’s tongue and the pressure of his lips. It felt good. Real good. He wanted to lose himself in Dojima. He longed to forget every instance of his life and just feel Ryotaro Dojima. Adachi moaned against into the older man’s mouth and rubbed himself against him, showing Dojima the state of the arousal he had given him. Dojima chuckled against his lips, causing Adachi’s stomach to flutter.

Dojima cupped his face in one hand, kissing him intensely. Adachi felt the man’s other hand travel down his pants, underwear, and wrap around his cock. Adachi could have fucking finished right then and there. He sighed with longing, and Dojima pecked his cheek. He started to stroke Adachi at a painfully slow pace. He ran his thumb over the slit, dragging it down the shaft and circling a bit.

“Am I doing okay?”

All Adachi could do was swallow and nod. Okay was an understatement.

“Mind if I take them off?” Dojima gestured to his pants.

“No, keep them on, Dojima-san,” Adachi scoffed. “And you say I’m the dumb one.”

“Take off your own damn pants, then, drunk.”

Adachi attempted to do just that for a good thirty seconds before Dojima pushed him down.

“ _Not drunk_ …” Adachi mumbled as the other man kissed him and pulled his pants down in a swift motion.

The kiss began to heat up once again, Adachi now half naked wrapping his legs around Dojima and grinding against him. Dojima started to pull off his own clothes, and then work at the buttons to Adachi’s shirt. Adachi let out an almost purr-like sound to voice his approval. He’d be embarrassed over that one tomorrow. There was no time for that right now. Dojima’s fingers ran along his body, taking Adachi in, and that alone was enough to make him feel like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Dojima was gentle and needy as he ran his fingers on the other man’s features. He stopped and pinched at Adachi’s nipples curiously and mischievously, causing his younger coworker to gasp.

“Any other weak spots like this I should know about?”

“Figure them out,” Adachi said with a smirk.

Dojima raised his eyebrows and went in for it. His lips went along Adachi’s neck and he tugged on the flesh with his teeth. Adachi let out a moan encouraging Dojima to suck and bite until he was sure there would be a bruise the next morning. Adachi couldn’t help but feel smug at Dojima catering to his every demand, content with the fact that Dojima was now marking him up as his, and that alone was enough to send a leap of pleasure to his groin. Dojima’s lips moved from his neck to his collarbones, nibbling at them. Adachi clutched the sheets, trying to stop himself from releasing whimpers of pleasure. Alcohol made it hard to keep his dignity. He assured himself that was the only factor here, and that if he were sober he’d be the one pushing Dojima down and playing with him like this.

Dojima’s lips were now at his nipples, flicking his tongue at them and swirling it around the areola. Adachi squirmed around, causing Dojima to make an amused noise and pin Adachi down a little harder. The older man began to suck on Adachi’s nipple playfully. He tugged on it with his teeth and Adachi couldn’t restrain the growl that tore from his throat.

“D-Dojima-san…”

Dojima lowered his head, planting kisses and biting along Adachi’s abdomen, down to his crotch and stopped. His mouth went to Adachi’s inner thigh, trailing a couple kisses down it. He tugged on the skin with his teeth and sucked on it a quite aggressively, yet another area that would most likely have marks. Adachi bucked his hips up in longing. Dojima-san was such a tease.

Dojima looked up at him, smirking a little and without any warning his head went to Adachi’s cock. His tongue went up and down the shaft and Adachi let out a noise he didn’t think himself capable of. Dojima’s tongue flicked around the head and over the slit and the younger man felt like he was about to just lose at that very instant. Dojima’s lips went around him. Adachi wanted nothing more than to fuck the hell out of his mouth, but Dojima kept his grip on Adachi steady. Dojima’s mouth was so warm and wet and completely welcoming. Adachi’s head was swimming in a fog as the older man started to bob his head up and down.

Dojima took one hand off of Adachi and brought it down to his own cock, stroking it slowly as he sucked Adachi, and that alone made Adachi cry out in pleasure. Dojima was touching himself while doing this to Adachi. He was enjoying sucking his younger coworker off to the point where he couldn’t contain himself anymore, and it made Adachi feel wanted in a way he didn’t even know was possible for him. He felt himself tense as his dick hit the back of Dojima’s throat once again. Embarrassing as it was, he knew he was going to finish too soon and it was a shame. Oh well. It was Dojima-san’s fault for teasing the shit out of him.

He watched as Dojima’s hand sped up, pumping his own cock at an erratic pace. Adachi felt the moan in Dojima’s throat vibrate against him and let out one of his own. Adachi couldn’t take it anymore. He started to buck up into Dojima’s mouth as much as he could, Dojima unable to restrain him properly with his other hand so occupied. A few more thrusts and Adachi felt himself cumming into his coworker’s mouth, with his name on Adachi’s lips. Dojima kept his mouth around Adachi, milking him for all he was worth. Any of it that spilled out, the older man made sure to clean up with his tongue while still working intensely at his own erection. If Adachi weren’t spent, he would have been raring to go again at just from the sight of Dojima taking in every drop of his mess.

Adachi felt suddenly exhausted, but still watched the older man jerk off through his half-lidded eyes. Dojima was over him, panting and grunting, rapidly tugging on his dick. Dojima-san was really, really hot. His face was almost feral and the incredible noises he made were too much. When he came, he had moaned out Adachi’s name, his voice trembling from the orgasm, the mess hitting Adachi’s abdomen. Adachi put own fingers in it and began to lick it off, Dojima interrupting him with a kiss. The older man collapsed next to him from exhaustion.

“Tuckered out already?” Adachi mumbled, about to dose off himself, covered in semen and all.

“Quiet,” was all Dojima said before wrapping an arm around Adachi and pulling him close.

Adachi felt a warmth in his cheeks that he tried to play off to himself as an effect of all of the alcohol he had drank. When the men had woken up the next morning, Adachi’s arms were tightly locked around Dojima and his face was buried in the man’s chest.


End file.
